Leading Ladies - American Horror Story - CordeliaMisty Day
by covenwitch
Summary: Cordelia Foxx/Misty Day. American Horror Story: Coven. I really hope you enjoy this fic. I suggest you are caught up on the season before you read anything, because it may contain spoilers, or get confusing. The story begins off of Episode 8, "The Sacred Taking." ** I try to go off what is happening in the show, but a lot of it will be changed/made up.
1. Chapter 1 - New Light

Chapter 1

I open my eyes, but what's the point? All I see is darkness. Darkness no matter if I'm sleeping or if I'm awake. The memory I have of my bedroom is like an allusion; I feel like I can still see it, but it's all in my brain. It amazes me how much I really do remember all the small details of my room. The chair on the left side, the vanity across from my chair, the gold handle on the big white door that is about 8 steps away from my bed. Yes, I've counted. Being blind requires a lot of work.

I lay in my bed and stare up at what I know is the ceiling, and listen carefully for noise in the halls. I like to wait until I can hear the patter of someone's footsteps in this silent, ghostly house, then I call them in to escort me down the stairs. I just wish I could see the princess-like staircase again, and the 20 foot high hallways. It still astounds me that all I can see is black in a house filled with so much white.

My clouded thoughts distract me from listening to the outside halls, but it doesn't matter because I can hear the door crack open. I get the feeling it's Nan, my thoughts were probably so unbearably loud. I can sense her move over to the side of my bed.

"Umm, Ms Cordelia?" Nan asks politely.

"Hmm?" I turn my face towards her direction to let her know I'm listening.

"Well it's just that your thoughts are so loud... I couldn't help but..." she stutters.

"It's fine, it's fine." I laugh softly to reassure her. "You've got an incredible gift. I assume you came here because I'm dying to get out of this bed and start my day."

She giggles faintly, and I can feel her cold hand grab hold of my arm. I lift myself up from my bed, and run my fingers along my nightstand, searching for my walking cane. I find it, and grip it tightly, and Nan leads me towards my closet. I usually go for the sheer pant suits, but today I'm feeling a long black dress. It's gonna be an eventful day.

.

Enough of the fairytale dreaming, white castles, and giggling. The coven has something we need to take care of. Something that should've happened long ago.

Queenies gone, but I won't bother with her. My mind's racing as I think of our plan of killing my mother. It sounds harsh, but it's much deserved. I sit nobely in front of the girls to discuss, twisting my cane. I can feel them fidget around in their seats, focused on other things, but they need to draw their attention back to what's important. There's no time to think about Hank, who called just an hour ago for the millionth time, there's no time to think of the Chrisitan boy next door, or Queenie, or the door bell that just rang - damn it. I ignore it, and continue on to explain the plan to the girls. The door rings again.

"Where the hell is Spalding?" I say forcefully. "Delphine?"

"I'll get it." Zoe says, as I hear her scoot her chair back and rush to the door.

There's no time for this. I'm getting frustrated and yell out, "What the hell happened to the staff in this house?" I feel like im yelling out to a complete nothing.

I grow impatient as i wait for Zoe to return, so I get up and deny the help that Nan offers me. God, who must be so important that they need to interrupt our meeting.

I can hear Zoe talking to someone as I turn the corner, and for a second I feel like I can see something. It's coming from the person standing before me. Not just black, not a shadow, a light. Like when you close your eyes and look up at the sun, but you can still see the beaming light through your eyelids. I've never received this from anyone before, maybe it's because it's someone new, but I'm intrigued. I can barely make out what the girl is saying, she has a southern accent, and keeps rambling on about someone coming after her. I hold out my hand and reach out to her, waiting for her contact.

Although this process can be painful, and somethings are hard for me to bear, a part of me enjoys it. It's the most vivid and clear thing I can experience, it's like watching a film play right in front of my eyes. It's quick but it makes me feel connected to the world again. Both her hands gracefully cover mine, and I tried to hold in my gasp as the visions begin.

The dragging of a witch to her place of burning, but she's somehow resurrected, back to her normal self. Curly blonde hair, deep green eyes, "You're Misty Day," I say sharply. I reassure her that she is welcomed to our coven, that she will be protected. I'd never thought I'd get to meet her in person, never thought she would set foot in this coven. But a wave of power overflows me, I know she is a strong witch, bringing herself back to normal and all, she is exactly what we need here.

Her tight grip loosens on my hands as I assure her that she will be safe in our home, her home. She doesn't let go but I can feel the relief lift off her chest. A smile creeps on my face and I can't take my eyes away from her, I enjoy the light she brings to this house. She tells me she's brought a friend and asks if she can stay as well, so Zoe, Misty and I walk towards the back door, Misty guiding me. I watch her feet as we walk, I don't bother using my cane, the light that strays from her feet are enough. It has me fascinated.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sacred Failing

Chapter 2 - (Thank you to everyone reading- sorry this chapter's a little messy/short :/ btw tell me you're guys' thoughts on if i switched the point of view to misty's every once and while!)

.

Misty's hands let go of mine and I suddenly feel a wave of withdrawl. I can tell we are in the green room now because the atmosphere is different, the scent of the herbs and flowers fill me. I stare at the light that's getting further away from me, and all I want is to get closer.

I hear a familiar voice speak and i jump slightly, forgetting that Misty brought someone. "Myrtle?" I barely manage to get out. I can feel her arms wrap around me and I hug her back tightly, still in shock that she's here, alive. My hand brushes the back of her fluffy hair, I just want to see her face. Did Misty do all this?

I explain to Myrtle about the trouble that Fiona has brought to this coven in the past few weeks, but she reassures me that we will be under good care. All for the sake of Misty Day. The angel that's been sent to us, the girl who's here to resolve our problems. "The next Supreme." Myrtle states. She takes a step to the side and the light is suddenly in my view again. She walks towards me, and I immediately wrap myself around her. I don't know why I do it, it just feels necessary. I can feel her hesitation but then everything eases, and her hands are placed gently on my back. "Thank you," I whisper.

My mind is so set on Misty being the Supreme, it all makes sense. Maybe that's why when I see her, there's a light. She's here to guide the coven back to what it should be. But then again it could be Zoe... or Nan, or Queenie... But I hope it's Misty.

.

(After the Sacred Taking Ritual)

I walk cautiously into the Ancestors Room, feeling my way through with the cane, trying to find the nearest seat. Someone is casually playing a depressing song on the piano, and I'm guessing the rest of the girls are sitting around waiting for the death of my mother. How morbid.

"Oh, I'll help you Ms. Foxx!" a southern accent beams. The glowing girl sways towards me, grabbing my hand, her touch warm.

"Thank you Misty, but God please, call me Cordelia. Cordelia Goode."

She mumbles out a shy 'sorry,' and leads me through a hall. "I'm sorry I just really needed to talk to you. Alone."

I pull my eyebrows together, "What about?"

She brings me into the kitchen and pulls out my chair, I sit down and face her light as she settles down next to me. She hasn't let go of the grip on my hand, and I get the feeling she's nervous about something. "Listen, about the whole Supreme thing, I..."

"Misty, don't worry about it. The Supreme is chosen because she is the strongest witch in her generation. She is capable of handling it. We don't even know exactly if you are the next, but if you are, I can tell you, you'd sure be one hell of a Supreme."

"Wow, really?" She laughs proudly to herself, "You think so?"

"Definitely. You've got a lot to learn still, I'll help you the best as I can. As long as you promise to stay here. And what you did with Myrtle... we owe you one. I owe you one."

"Aw, no it's my pleasure. Honeslty, it's one of the only things I'm good at. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher Ms. Cordelia."

I smile at her, and my eyes get foggy. Things start to flood my mind and now they just want to be let out, but I don't want to cry. "I wish I could see her; I wish I could see." I breathe out a sarcastic laugh.

Misty squeezes my hand, bringing me back to life a little. She runs her thumb over my cheek, brushing my scars, and I can feel the sympathy flowing out of her. "You know, I never thought I would find my tribe. But there's something about this place, it feels right."

I didn't think she could get any brighter, but she did. Or maybe it was just the happiness glowing in my eyes. The happiness I haven't felt in a long, long time. It felt pure and radiant, not a feeling Hank could ever give me again. I don't know why he's brought back into my mind at these certain times, but maybe it's because I get this familiar feeling. But Misty is like a breath of fresh air.

"There's something about you..." I wanted to tell her about the light she carried with her that I could always see. "It's like you're-"

Madison came in and interrupted us, Misty and I awkwardly release each other's hands.

"The bitch is still alive."

I was looking in Madison's direction, there wasn't anything I could think of to say. What a surprise! She's still alive! Now we'll have to wait even longer to discover our new Supreme, and if it's Misty she'll have to stay as far away from my mother as she can. I looked over to my side, but it was just blackness. Misty had already disappeared. A part of me was relieved my mother wasn't dead, but then again, I already knew we weren't going to pull this off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Faint

I paced the floors of the silent halls, waiting for Misty and Fiona to return. Misty's been out of my sight ever since we spoken, and who knows where my mother has gone. I'm guessing they've been at the neighbors house, since we heard ambulances and police cars pull up to their home.

I was growing impatient, and worried. Worried about Misty. "Zoe? I wanna go over there!" I yell out, hoping she was in the other room to hear me. I hear her feet shuffle over to me and she grabs my arm as we walk steadily to the front door. Zoe opens the door with her free arm and the cold wind hits me. I feel as if I can tell how dark it is tonight, or maybe I'm just having withdrawals from the-ever-so-bright Misty.

We reach the gate of our home and the rustiness creaks as Zoe pushes it open, I can sense the surroundings of cars, ambulances and fire trucks around our neighbors house, and we walk rapidly over to the situation. What the hell happened over here?

Zoe lets my arm go for a minute. "I'm gonna go ask what's going on. I'll be back in a second." I prop myself on my walking cane and wait for her return. Hopefully Misty hasn't left. Hopefully she hasn't gone back home now that Fiona's still alive. We all need her here desperately; of course, I only want her to be here for the sake of the coven. Right…?

"They think it may be a robbery." Zoe surprises me as she attaches back on to my arm.

I try not to seem worried but I manage to sound collected and ask, "What about Misty? And Fiona?"

Zoe reassures me that she saw Fiona in the window of the home. If she puts a hand on Misty, I swear to God. We've already had enough trouble with the whole Madison situation.

We move forward hastily, but something feels like it's holding me, pushing me, back. Everything gets darker, as if anything could actually get darker than black, but it did. Nothing feels right. "There's something here." I say anxiously. Zoe comes to a halt, her hand clenches around my wrist.

"You don't think it was just a robbery?" She whispers nervously.

There's a darkness leading me, I feel like I have no control over my body, and I lean down to reach into something, like a plant or a bush. My fingers grasp something cold, it feels icy, and heavy. As I pick it up, the visions come back to me, and I see a man in a black hoodie with a gun, I couldn't see his face. He was shooting from his car window at the neighbors. Bullets are never this heavy, this cold and dark feeling. I knew it had to be a blessed silver bullet, the ones that witch hunters used.

Suddenly, everything flashed before my eyes. The coven, the girls, my mother, and Misty. I dropped the bullet and almost fell backwards, but Zoe helped me stay up. She picked up the bullet, as well. They desperately needed to get out of that house, and back into ours. We aren't even safe outside our doors. This must have been what Misty was telling me about, the day she came into the coven. They are after all of us.

I wanted to rub my eyes and make it all go away, just so everything else could come back. I had no ability to run, and the world seemed a lot scarier. I told Zoe to quickly rush me into the neighbors home to get Fiona and Misty.

.

As soon as we enter the house, Fiona's devious voice fills my ears. "Oh, Delia! I was just having the next Supreme here show me a few of her tricks."

I didn't pay any attention to what she was saying once I noticed a dim light laying on the ground. "Misty?" I said, the worry in my voice was hard to miss. I bent down and my hands held her head. She didn't respond. If my mother did something to her there was no forgiveness. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I shook her a few times, and stuttered out her name again, my eyes beginning to flood. They drowned out the orange light, making it even dimmer than it already was.

"I knew this would happen." My voice got louder, but cracked more, and I look up at Fiona. " What did you do?"

I feel a cold tear slide down my cheek, stinging my burns, and I look hopelessly up to my mother.

"Relax!" I could tell she was trying to assure me, but there was a bit of uneasiness in her tone. "She just fainted while showing off her special talent. A normal thing to happen to a _Supreme." _I could grasp the sarcasm in her voice.

I stood up and brushed my dress down, feeling a slight of embarrassment while looking down at the faint light. My breathing slowed down and I tried to forget about my little breakdown.

"What's wrong Delia, you don't wanna have me for Supreme for another few decades?" She giggled immorally to herself.

Madison joined I and jokingly added, "Clearly not, with what all the flirting these two have been doing since Misty got here."

"Madison…" I tried to think of something quickly before my cheeks began to blush. "Obviously, I am just treating the next Supreme with the proper respect that she deserves."

If only they could understand the brightness Misty brought, they just don't get it.

"W-what?" There's that southern accent. I look down to find that the glow has become stronger again, and I can't help myself from smiling. She sits up and I lean over to help her up.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia, thank you, I'm so sorry everyone, this usually happens to me. Silly, I know." Her voice is sweet, not at all sounding like she just awoke from fainting.

I continue to grin as she holds on to me, forgetting that we are all in danger standing where we are.

"Alright, we should get out of here." I say sternly, and Misty and I switch, as I begin to hold on to her, and we walk out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Visions

(Thank you all for reading- I hope you all enjoy it so far. :) This next scene takes place after Misty and Cordelia's cute lil moment they had in the greenroom…although Delia is still blind.)

"Kind of woman that'll haunt you

Is to be… In heaven

Kind of woman that'll haunt you

I know, I know…"

The last few lines of the song finish and all that's left to hear is Misty's sweet hum as she continues the song in her head. I smile, and watch as the lighthearted girl walks into the other room to get some more mud. Everything feels so at peace and perfect, and for once in my life I feel safe. I never thought I could actually feel this way in this house, but obviously it was all because of Misty.

I turn around with a small watering can in my hand as I carefully water each plant that Misty and I had brought back to life. Misty told me they looked perfect; they were blooming, they were so full of life, they were happy. Even after all that they'd been through they are still standing up. Her description reminded me of her, she seemed to have gone through so much, yet there was never a time when her light was burnt out.

I finish watering the last of the plants and set them on the table. My hand grasps on to the tableside tightly as a dark presence enters the room. The lively atmosphere is brought down and I turn around, suspecting Fiona or Hank to be standing on the other side of the room.

Please, don't be Ha- "Delia?" A husky voice appears out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here, …Hank?" I say seriously, but my voice stutters.

He rushes towards me and a cold wind from his swift movements hits my body. I hold out my hand, not for him to take, but to aware him that I don't want him to come any closer to me. I'm not really in the mood to see any more visions of what he's been up to lately.

"I just wanted to see you." He says, speaking softly. But I know it was all bullshit. I don't want to hear him confess his love for me, but he continues on anyway. He starts speaking faster, and I can tell he's moving towards me when I hear his breathing get heavier and smell the alcohol on his clothing.

"Hank-," I start, wanting to tell him he should leave. His rough hands grab hold of my arms, and I breathe in deeply, when I catch a glimpse of light in the corner of my eye. I turn towards Misty, feeling uncomfortable, but before I can say anything, Hank has already twisted my head back into his direction, placing his lips on mine. I still hadn't blown out the deep breath I took, until now, when I felt like I had no other choice.

Visions begin to play in my mind, so vivid and surreal, like nothing I'd experienced before. This time, it was nothing horrible, nothing I didn't want to see. I only see Hank being happy, and old memories that we had together over the past year. It makes me feel so lonely and empty inside, and I want to keep them playing in mind. I know I can't though, I can't give in so I release myself of Hank's tight grip and remind myself that I will never be with this asshole again.

I forcefully tell him to leave and to get his things, and it takes him a minute or so to take it in, but he finally does. I sigh deeply as he exits the room, and the dullness fades away into a lucent environment. I can't stop the small tear droplet that rolls down my cheek, stinging my wounds. I feel around the tables of the greenroom, shakily, to locate my cane, because the absent light in the room leaves me wondering where she is.

.

"Misty?" I say, as my weak voice echoes in the halls of the castle-like house.

I'm walking slowly, but as fast as I can to find the large steps. One hand is leading me with my walking cane, while the other is out in front of me. My free hand catches a railing, and I immediately drop the cane, making my way up the stairs. I walk rapidly, but my hand refuses to ease on the steady hold it has on the railing next to me.

I've memorized the upstairs of the house well, and I hurry into Queenie's room, where Misty has taken over ever since she left.

The door is open, asking me to come in. I walk into the doorway, and a pool of light is laid out on the bed. I take a few steps in, gracefully.

"Misty, I- I thought I'd find you in here." I tell her, speaking in a soothing voice.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia, here." She jumps up off the bed, to help me over. I don't deny her help although I don't need it, but her soft hands taking hold of my wrists relaxes my entire body.

I sit down on her bedside, still warm from her body lying there. "Thank you." I say faintly, and I hesitate to let go of her hands as she releases mine. I gaze at her as she makes herself into a little ball, her back leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"So," She starts awkwardly, trying to find the words to say. "I didn't know you had a man?" She taps me jokingly on the shoulder.

" I don't, trust me. That was Hank, I'm sorry you had to see that. We're not together anymore."

"Oh…" Her face beamed, and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. It felt like a layer of awkwardness and relief had been shed off of both of us.

I giggle softly, and I take my properly placed hands off my lap and place them on the bed, letting them sink into the warm comforter. One of them grazes over Misty's dress, my fingertips move over the bumpy fabric. "What is that you're wearing?"

"Oh, it's a crochet dress, it was my mama's. Here let me describe my whole outfit so you can try and picture it."

I laugh, it seemed rather silly, but I know Misty's only trying to make feel connected to the real life world. And she always succeeds.

"So, I'm wearing the crochet dress, it's cream color by the way, and a green shawl. Like a, a swampy green. I always wear one because Stevie does. Oh, and these brown boots. My hair's a curly mess like always." She laughed to herself.

I smile, trying not to look upset, because she wasn't the thing making me sad. I think she saw something in my eyes, so I kept them looking down. She continues, thinking she can brighten my mood. "And you, well, your wearing a tight black dress... and it hugs at your hips... and your pearls," She brings her hand up to my neck to play with my necklace, and her light touch tickles my skin, causing my breathing to get heavier. "They are sitting perfectly on your chest, like they always do. Your hair is just the right amount of wavy. Oh, and the bottom of your dress, has flowers! It reminds me of, well, me."

I smile and laugh gently, looking back up at her. My grin slowly starts to flip around, as I try to imagine her, try to picture her image and not just the glowing light. Either I'm just caught up in an emotional catastrophe, or I want to kiss her right now. Kiss her and have the pleasant visions and get to see her face and every small detail. I want to see her curly hair that falls in her deep green eyes. I want to see her shawl wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her body. I want to see her muddy boots and her muddy hands. I want to watch her dance to Stevie Nicks, and I want to see the expression on her face when she looks at me. I don't kiss her though, I simply resort to hugging her, because I don't want to risk messing anything up. She hugs me back tightly, her hands rubbing my back.

"I wish you could see just how beautiful you look right now, Cordelia." She whispers, and I close my eyes as we sit in silence in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Request

I open my eyes to blackness. Blackness, with a little hint of light hanging over the right side of me. It's looking down on me, like the morning sun would. If only she knew I could see her right now. But I play it off, pretending I'm not aware of her presence above me.

I breathe in deeply, continuing to look up. The smell of fresh flowers fills me as I breathe in Misty's scent. We had a short conversation last night and then both of us passed out on the bed, next to each other.

I hadn't even realized my arm was wrapped around Misty's. I speak up, surprising her, "Misty?"

"Huh, yeah?" Misty says quickly, while throwing her head backwards onto the pillow, leaving my view. She pretended as if she wasn't just looming above me.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Ya know, just... staring at the ceiling." She responded, her accent sounding guilty.

I breathed out a laugh. It made me feel all giddy inside that she was probably watching me sleep. We both stared up above, and I refused to unravel my arm from hers. I lock them together tighter, pulling my body in closer to hers. We fit perfectly together on the small bed, like two puzzle pieces.

"Cordelia?!" A raspy voice calls out from outside the halls.

"Yes?" I yell out, answering the voice. I lift my head up and Misty and I's hold breaks apart.

The door swings open quickly, I can tell when I hear the knob hit the wall harshly.

"Cordelia... What are you doing?" My mother's voice sounds concerned, and I can just picture the look on her face as she looks at Misty and I in the tiny bed together. "Nevermind, just get down here now. You, me, and Marie, we're gonna have a little talk."

"Marie?" Why would Marie possibly be here. Fiona ignores my comment, and I bring my legs around to the side of the bed, feeling like a child getting in trouble by her mother. Misty and I are completely untouching, the whole room feeling a lot colder. "I'll be back." I say contently to her, and Fiona grabs my arm to lead me, leaving me frigid.

Misty's point of view:

I lay on my side, my hand still open, not closed since Cordelia released of it. I catch one last glimpse of her until the door is shut and I toss my head back, breathing out heavily.

What to do, what to do. There really isn't much for me to do in this house, when Cordelia's not around. Her goddamn mama is always telling her what to do, I feel so sorry for her.

I throw the blankets off my body, and place my bare feet on the ground, the cold floor feels icy. I tiptoe quickly across the room, not bothering to change my clothes from yesterday, because well, who really gives a damn. I slowly and cautiously turn the door knob, and open the door towards me, not wanting to make any noise since it's still early morning, at least I think.

I walk through the upstairs halls, and out towards the staircase. Boy, I was not used to this. The whole house was quite a change from my tiny shack in the swamp. This place was like a palace. I curl my fingers around the railing of the staircase and tip my head over the side, trying to listen in to the conversation of Fiona, Cordelia, and Marie, whoever that is. Not much to hear.

I ran down the stairs on my tiptoes, silently. My blonde curls bounced on my shoulders lightly. I was always good at not making much noise. Distant voices come from the next room, drawing me near. I peek around the corner to see Fiona and another woman, I'm guessing Marie, standing above Cordelia, blocking my view. I'm always nosy, but something's telling me I should just walk away.

I wander silently through the halls, making my way to the greenroom, the only place I actually feel comfortable in.

I open the door, peeking my head in first to make sure there's no one in here.

Nope, I get it all to myself. The scent lures me in, it makes me feel at home. I think back to all the things I left there, at home, I had gone back to get some clothes but I didn't want to stay long because it no longer felt secure. I had always felt safe alone in the swamps, thinking nobody could ever hurt me, no one even had to bother to talk to me. I preferred it that way. But, of course, it would be awfully lonely at times. And it's thoughts like those that make feel grateful for being here, especially with Cordelia. I actually feel like maybe, maybe, I've found my tribe. If a tribe can consist of two people, that is.

I curiously go through some of the potions that are bottled up on the shelves, and smell their foul scent. The flower pots with the newly brought to life plants sit in there usual spot by the window, and their sweet aroma brings the life back into me. I bury my nose into a small pink flower, breathing it in. I bring my head back up and admire it's beauty, and turn around to gaze at more.

A bucket sits on the counter, the one filled with all the mud. I forgot that Cordelia and I never got around to bringing more flowers back to life, mostly because that one guy came in. A wave of awkwardness overflows me as I think back to that moment where he kissed her, it was definitely not a position I wanted to be in. How she told me after, that she no longer had feelings for him. Bullshit, I say. When their lips locked something changed in her. Something sparked. It was almost like everything eased and she forgot about every little worry she had. I had never seen her so at peace. I didn't want to interrupt, so I fled, not wanting to ruin the moment. I only wish I could make her feel that happy somehow, she always seems so sad, depressed.

The opening of the door surprises me and I sit down on a stool quickly, trying to make it seem like I wasn't just going through Cordelia's things.

I twist a piece of my hair awkwardly and peer out the corner of my eye. Myrtle walks in, her hair illuminating the room.

"Oh, Misty darling, what are you doing in here all alone?" Myrtle asks me with a caring tone.

"I'm just..." I look around me and at the empty table. "Nothin' I guess."

"Well I hope you don't mind my sweet girl, but I do like to come in here to play my music."

"No, that's fine! Go right ahead." Myrtle is now standing at the other side of the table where a strange instrument is sitting up. I have no clue what it is, but she starts to play. I'm not even sure if I really like it, and it's pretty dreadful compared to Stevie.

I pushed the stool back with my bum, getting up to leave.

"Misty, stay! Sit and listen! The tones will ease you. And just watch, it's quite a site to see." I pursed my lips and turned around sitting back on the stool. I sighed as I watched her play the mysterious thing. I set my elbow down on the table and rest my chin in the palm of my hand, watching her. It was quite a sight, I s'pose.

And then it hit me.

"Myrtle?" I asked timidly, afraid of interrupting her little session. "I need your help."

"What is it, dear?" She replied, still playing.

"I really have no idea why I haven't thought a this before, but I want you to help me get Miss Cordelia's sight back."

"I've been thinking about this for days, Misty. I'm not sure how I could possibly pull something so delicate off."

I bit my lip. "But, she seems so sad all the time, don't ya think?"

Myrtle sighed deeply, and adjusted her glasses. She nodded her head with sympathy.

"Please do this for me, I brought you back to life and all." I smiled at her hoping this would convince her.

"I will try my hardest, but do not get your hopes up Misty Day."

My heart bubbled inside, I knew this would finally make Cordelia happy. "Thank you so much, Myrtle." I was still smiling as she turned towards the door, leaving the instrument silent. "Are you going to do it now?"

She opened the door and and flipped her head around to look back at me, her fiery red hair swinging over her shoulder. "I guess I'm off to get the eyeballs needed for the job of course."

My smile faded away, I wonder what she had planned. But I didn't give a damn about who Myrtle harmed to get Cordelia her sight back. My heart fluttered again as the thought of Cordelia seeing my face for the first time came to my mind.

Cordelia's point of view

My shaking hand held my cheek as it throbbed from my mother's slap. I couldn't stand to be with her anymore, I could feel the disappointment itching on her skin. Marie and her sat without saying another word after giving me the terrible news about Queenie and Hank.

I hurried to grab my walking cane off the ledge of the table so I could get out of the room as quickly as possible. There was too much tension to stay in it any longer. I walked through the kitchen, with my hand still up to my cheek, which was probably red as a rose. Small tears were forming in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, at least not in front of Fiona.

I just couldn't grasp the reality of it all. Queenie may be dead, but also Hank is a witch hunter? Or was, I should say, now that he is dead as well. Everyone is just leaving left and right. And it's all my fault of course. Even before I was blind, I was blind. Blind enough to not realize any of this. I put the whole coven in danger, my mother's words were right.

I need a place to clear my head, that's in an endless circulation right now, so I head over to the greenroom. The one place I can stay peacefully, without anyone to bother me.

I walk into the room, immediately feeling refreshed by the aroma and atmosphere. Although I came to be alone, Misty's glow sits in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Misty." I say calmly, though my voice is still a little shaky.

"Cordelia," It sounds like I took her by surprise. "Are you alright?"

She gets up and walks towards me, her arms open for me. I can't stop a tear from escaping my eye, and it rolls past my burning wounds. "I'm fine, really, I am." I say, not sounding so sure. I embrace her hug, but only for a brief second, and then she leads to me to a stool to sit.

"It... doesn't really seem like it." She says worriedly, drying my cheek with the tip of her thumb.

"It's Queenie. One of my girls. She may be dead." I say, and Misty tries to find the words to say before I interrupt her. "And Hank, Misty I'm so sorry."

"About what? You don't need to apologize for anything, Delia."

I'm looking down at her lap, and I smile guiltily to myself when she says 'Delia.' She never says that.

"You don't understand." I look up at her glowing face, radiant and innocent. "He was a witch hunter. God, I'm such an idiot. And I'm apologizing because I need to, and in fact apologizing isn't even near enough. He came after you that day in the swamp. And it was my fault, I'm sorry." She held her hand in mine, rubbing the side of it with care.

Misty took a minute or so to reply, but I understood. I was waiting for her hand to release mine, for her to get up and leave. But her reaction was nothing like my mothers and I should've expected that. It's Misty Day, for God's sake.

"Well, I like to think that Hank brought me here. If that would have never happened, I wouldn't be in this house right now. And, you now how I'm always telling you I'm trying to find my tribe, this definitely feels like it."

I laughed, she changed a dull moment into a sweet one, like usual. I figured I could finally explain to her everything.

"That reminds me, I've been wanting to tell you something ever since I met you." I smiled at her, and her light flashed brighter, seeming interested in what I had to share.

"Go on..."

"It was so strange, the first time you walked in here I saw this glowing light. Like your entire body, just lit up. I can't see small details, it's like an outline. And that's never happened before."

I wanted to see her reaction, because by the tone of her voice she seemed like she could almost be blushing. "Woah! How could that have happened, do you think?"

"I really don't know, I thought at first maybe it's because your the next supreme. I know you don't want to be, but it all seems right. But anyway, I love your glow. I can just follow you without even using a cane, your like a guide. And if you ever wondered why I could tell when you're in the room, well, that's why.

"Well I'm really glad I can offer that to you Delia." She replied sweetly. "I just want to see you happy, that's all. It's hard to see a friend sad all the time."

"I know. And it's hard when all the visions I receive from people are so gory and inhumane, or just hard to watch in general. That's why I like spending time with you." I squeezed her hand.

"But what about Hank?" She asked, and I wondered why she could possibly bring up Hank. He obviously didn't compare, and he was an asshole witch hunter. "The other day, I don't want this to sound weird, but when he kissed you I noticed something. Like, you just seemed so at ease. Does he just got that kinda touch, or do you still love him, or what?" She asked rambling on, her voice sounding concerned.

"If Hank were still alive, I would never love him again, trust me on that. But, I don't know, I guess it gave me a certain kind of vision. It was something different than just the touch of the hand. You know how I told you they are all so painful to watch, well these ones weren't. Everything was happy and easy. It made me feel good, in that sense." I replied.

"Oh, I see now." She said simply, and her rubbing of the thumb on my hand stopped abruptly.

We sat in silence, and I just looked up at her."I want to see your face, like your eyes, and nose, and freckles." I said without thinking. My hand slowly moved up to her to cheek, and I felt it with my fingertips, trying to grasp an image. I cupped the right side of her face and set my hand there, and asked, "May I?"

She didn't need to ask what, she just took a small gulp in and said "M-hm," without opening her mouth.

Her hand was faint around my other hand, and I let go as it dropped back onto her lap. I brought it up to the left side of her face, so I was cupping both of her cheeks delicately, for guidance. I leaned my head in towards hers, and her lips met mine. I breathed in the scent of her mint, and my hands relaxed, sliding down her cheeks and on to her neck.

Pictures started to form in my mind, and I could see every little detail of her face, and it was nice to finally see her raw, her smile was bright, her eyes were deep. My fingers went up the sides of her head and I let them sink into her curly, platinum blonde hair. I tilted my head, and our lips were more aggressive, but it was hard to control when I had the power of sight and touch at the same time. I didn't want it to end.

But of course, I had to pull away at some point, this was not just a passionate kiss... it was only to bring me closer to the world. I brought my lips away from hers and she hesitated to let go, but she drew her head back, and sat in the same position as before. My arms, almost in an awkward way, came down to my sides, and I looked at her, almost with a clear view of what she was.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saviour

this chapter is definitely rated MA just warnin ya

This past week has been a matter of heaven and hell. First, the embarking of my own little slice of heaven. It was a heaven where I could see everything and everyone. My eyes, or whoever's eyes they were, never missed a single detail. I had awoken to all things white, my entire mind cleared of darkness. The only thing I could think of is Myrtle's reassuring voice reminding me, "Misty wanted me to do this for you."

What a reward to see life again, and what an even larger reward to see Misty in person. I waited, until she would come into my view, and that's when my own personal hell initiated. Although the sense was given back to me, the gift of sight had been taken away. I no longer had my visions, which really, was the only helpful part about me. I panicked after a span of 3 days had gone by and Misty never returned to the coven, leaving without saying anything at all. Everyone seemed to be focused on other things, oblivious to what could've happened to her.

And all of this, resulted in the gouging of my own eyes. An indescribable pain that I've never experienced in my life. I didn't rest much because it felt like time was definitely not on my side when it came to finding Misty. My first testament of power was practiced on Madison, mostly because who else other than Madison to be the reason of Misty's disappearance.

"Madison, I need to touch you." I say quite seriously to the girl.

In which she proceeds to reply with, "Tell the truth Cordy, are you into girls now?" Of course the response was not surprising, but the feeling of a sudden redness blushing my cheeks was not very expected.

When I finally got a hold of her, there was nothing. I was wishfully thinking, my powers hadn't spiked yet. They'd be back. Although another part of me said, they're gone for good. Or maybe there was just nothing to see. And a voice that I tried to keep drowned out told me no one wanted Misty to leave, she just did voluntarily. I thought about how my move in the greenhouse might have been a huge mistake.

But my personal hell came to a slight close, when I had gone through Misty's clothing and other possessions, for what felt like the millionth time. Breathing in her airy scent and feeling her on the shawls allowed me to see her faintly. She was trapped in a graveyard, the only thing able to be heard was the sound of her shaky voice singing the lyrics to 'Landslide' to calm herself.

And all of that brings me here, it's the middle of the night, it's cold, and although I cannot see anything, the creepy cemetery feeling lingers in the air. I'm wearing my sunglasses because I'm ashamed of the horridness of my eyes, especially after Misty kindly gave me my sight back. I brought along Queenie with me to help lead me back to Misty, as she finishes awakening her from her cramped and compact sleep.

Misty takes in a large breath, gasping for air, coughing as she struggles to take it all in.

"You found me," Misty says lovingly, her voice hoarse.

"Of course." I reply, then lend out my hand for her to lift herself up.

"I see that you still got 'em glasses on." she says disappointingly. I'm too afraid to take them off and reveal that there isn't just blind eyes there, there's nothing.

"Thank you for your help, Queenie. You could, um, just leave us here we'll be back later." I say.

Queenie replies with a simple "whatever," and the sound of her shoes stepping on the rocky ground gets more distant as she leaves the two of us alone.

"Do you think you could take me to your old home?" I ask Misty hopefully, thinking she would enjoy going back to see her things. "I really can't stand to go back home right now."

"Yeah!" She exclaims. She wraps her arm around mine and leads me out of the cemetery. "I'm glad ya suggested this, actually, I live right by."

Misty informs me that we've arrived just outside her home. The air is chilly and damp, giving me that swampy feel. It's completely silent besides the remote chirping of birds and crickets.

She guides me through a doorway, her hand pulling mine. She seemed excited for me to finally be in her home, although of course I couldn't see any of it. It smells of flowers and pure nature, just like Misty.

"Well, here we are." she says somewhat awkwardly. "It's only one room so there's not much to sit on, but here take a seat on my bed." I sit on the foot of her bed, and she places a knit blanket over my lap.

"It seems very... comfy." I mention to her. "Wish I could see how nice it really looks."

She's sitting next to me on the bed but I feel her stand up as the weight shifts. I get the feeling she's going to bring up my eyes so I quickly say something.

"So, it looks like we're going to have to punish Madison."

"You wouldn't mind if I... kicked the shit out a her would ya?" Misty asks and I don't even need to be able to see to know there's a smile on her face.

I laugh and respond, "Not at all."

Misty leans on the floor in front of my knees and places both her hands on top of my lap. "I'm pretty disappointed in Myrtle. She was going to give ya a surprise, from me." I turn my face away from her direction and pursed my lips together. She grabs my chin lightly with her hand so I'm facing her again. "Can you see my glow through those glasses? You know ya don't have to wear 'em here."

"Myrtle did give me a new pair of eyes, actually. I definitely owe you for that, thank you. But my sight was completely gone, I mean my visions. And I was really worried about you, no one told me where you had gone and I didn't think you would just leave without saying anything..." I rambled on unknowingly, but stopped when Misty's fingers reached the sides of my face ready to pull my sunglasses off.

"You don't want to do that." I tell her abruptly, my hands wrapped around her wrists. "I can't see your glow, because there's nothing there, so I might as well leave them on."

It was really no use trying to stop Misty, I knew she was going to take them off anyway. She assured me that it wouldn't bother her, and proceeded to slide them off my face until my eyes were in her complete view. I hear a hushed gasp, and she asks me fretfully, "Oh my god, Delia, how could you have done this to yourself?"

I face my head down so she's not staring directly into my swollen, wounded eyes. "I told you, my visions were gone, at least I think... And I was asking around desperately to see if anyone knew where you were. I felt like I had no other choice, really."

Misty's arms wrapped around me giving me a tight hug. My hands were stuck underneath her on my lap, despite me desperately wanting to hug her back. She brought her arms back by her sides and got up off her knees. My ears followed her sound as she put on a soothing song with the volume on low. She sat beside me on the squeaky bed. "Ah, this is one a my favorite songs a theirs."

"What is it?"

"Rhiannon. It reminds me a things." She replied, shrugging her shoulder as it brushed against mine.

I nodded my head absentmindedly, with a grin on my face.

"So, your visions are completely fine now?"

"Yes, that I know of."

"All of 'em?" she asked with emphasis.

I knew exactly what she was referring to. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so." She said dully.

Her soft voice hummed along to the song.

She rings like a bell through the night,

and wouldn't you love to love her?

She rules her life like a bird in flight,

and who will be her lover?

"I dont think I can wait much longer," Misty says grinning. She takes my face with both her hands and locks her lips with mine. I'm hesitant at first but I kiss her back, bringing my hand up to her neck, pushing her in as close to me as possible. It felt rushed but I don't think either of us could help ourselves. Her lips move away from my mouth and down my chin, kissing the crook of my neck. I hold my head up, my breathing getting deeper and louder. My hands flatten down her hair as I push forcefully on her back, so that our bodies are touching with no space between. I want to feel everything I can't see.

She moves back up with her lips catching mine, and our tongues move in sync as Misty forces hers into my mouth. She stands up off the bed but guides me with her, our lips never losing contact. She pulls away from me, and my hands slide down her back and rest around her waist. I can hear her breathing in heavily near my ear as she looks behind me to pull down the zipper of my dress.

"They're still there," I say about my visions, between breaths.

"Good," She replies quickly before leaving sloppy kisses on my collarbones.

Her fingertips tickle my bare skin as they slide down my arms pulling down the straps of my dress. I was relieved when her lips met mine again, leaving soft sensual kisses. My entire body quivered as her hands grazed my hips, finally dropping my dress to the floor. She led my body around so my back was facing the bed. Her hands firmly pushed my waist down so I sat comfortably pushed back on the bed, my head sinking into a pillow. She was still standing up and I could hear the rustle of her shirt as she struggled to pull it off and over her head. I inched my fingers around my back to unhook my bra, and threw it off to the side.

She climbed over my body with anticipation resting each knee on the sides of my waist. Her cold hands slid up my stomach and grabbed my breasts causing my breathing to get even heavier than before. She leaned over to kiss my chest, the tips of her hair brushed against me leaving my skin with goosebumps.

"You okay?" She says in between kisses.

"Mhm," I barely manage out.

I felt the soft skin of her back with my hands, finally getting to feel her whole. Her playful kisses left a trail down my stomach, leading down until her fingers pull my underwear completely down my legs.

My back arches and my stomach caves in and out as Misty starts off slow. Her movement gets faster and I barely let a moan escape my lips as my hands get lost in her curly hair. She slows down again, and my breathing follows. She brings her head back up to mine to place a soft kiss on my lips, and rolls over on her side.

"You're so quiet." She says with a laugh. I can't help but giggle, too. My hand finds hers and our fingers intertwine.

(btw I never write smut like this so pls don't judge, hope y'all liked it. i wasnt really planning on this happening but many people requested it)


End file.
